Harvey Beaks: Around The Woods
Harvey Beaks: Around The Woods is an game from an Nickelodeon Series called Harvey Beaks. THQ Has developed this game and Nintendo ,Sony and MicrosoftPublished the Game. Story Get throught some chapters with the characters of Harvey Beaks! Characters Playable Characters * Harvey * Fee * Foo * Miriam * Irving * Dade * Kratts * Rooter * Technobear * Piri Piri * Claire * Princess * Jeremy * Randl NPC's *Doctor Hobbert *Randl's Mom *Officer Fred *Mikey *Lake Ghost *Little Wet Bark Citizens *Unnamed Egg Final Boss *The Bad Squirrel Troop Chapter Name - Desc - Episode Based On (Optional) - Characters Including *Banned from The Lake - Help Harvey to get banned from the lake. - Pe-Choo! - Harvey, Fee, Foo, Lake Ghost *I don't give a sheet! - Oh no! Claire's Homework Papers Flew Away, help her to find it again - Claire *Fashionista! - Princess needs to find something stylish for the Beauty Show, Help her - Princess, Doctor Hobbert *Friend or Foe? - Help Dade to get Fee and Foo back in the best friends festive - Dade, Harvey, Fee, Foo, Officer Fred - (Unknown Episode Name, it is about that Dade didn't want Fee and Foo in the friend festive so he can enjoy with Harvey) *Book Mystery - Help Harvey, Piri Piri and The Kids to find the box with Detective Dark 3 - (Unknown Episode) - All Playable Kids *Parkour Test - Help Rooter to prove that he would be a good trainer with an Parkour - Rooter *Comet Night - Avoid Obstacles to The Road to watch The Comet Night - Comet Night? - Harvey, Irving, Foo, Dade, Rooter, Technobear and Kratts *Orders - Few people has called Randl's Rentl to rent some stuff - Playable: Randl, NPC:Randl's Mom, Miriam and Egg (Wants a Book for the egg), Jeremy (Wants some Toys for Babysitting), Doctor Hobbert (Wants some Candles), Technobear (Wants a DJ Set). *Non-Sound Night - The Night Club is out of Sounds! It's up to Technobear to bring the party back! - Technobear, Harvey, Little Wet Bark Citizens. *Comet Night Part 2 - Act like The Episode "Comet Night?", and make sure Jeremy saves the egg! - Comet Night - Fee, Miriam, Claire, Princess and Piri Piri, Jeremy, Egg *Clean or Dirty? - Kratts is out of Soap! Get a Strawberry, Clean Powder, Mixing Machine and a Dead Flower - Kratts *Jeremy's Exercise - It's Time for Jeremy's diet, Go run and follow the radars before 60 Seconds is over. - Jeremy *The Bandit - Make Harvey, Fee, Foo, Dade, Kratts, Claire, Piri Piri, Rooter, Princess and Technobear find their stuff - Little Wet Bark Bandit - Harvey, Fee, Foo, Dade, Kratts, Claire, Piri Piri, Rooter, Princess and Technobear *Kidnappers! - Make Fee, Dade, Claire and Kratts save Harvey and Foo and make sure you dont get seen by The Bad Squirrel Troop - (Unnamed Episode) *Orders Part 2 - Few People are Ordering Papa Randl's Pizza, make Randl bring the orders - Randl (Playable),NPC's: Randl's Mom, Irving (Wants with a bell pepper), Jeremy (Wants a Olive, Salad and Tomat Pizza), Princess (Wants a Pizza with Sweets), Technobear (Wants a Pizza with Mushrooms), Dade (Wants a Pizza with Carrots) More Coming Soon! Category:Games Category:THQ Category:Nickelodeon Games